Aquina's Revenge (part 3)
Our story continues on the submarine which currently holds Princess Aquina, her agent, and the three pups, still held in a glass bubble. "You better let us go, or else" Sage says, trying to act brave. "Or else what?" Aquina answers, almost laughing. "Do you really think the Paw Patrol will find you?" she says. Aurora turns to her brother and asks "How will they find us?" Sage says confidently, "they'll find us". Shadow meanwhile is looking out the porthole and sees nothing but water and fish swimming by. Just then, Wally swims by and looks inside. He sees the pups but when Aquina turns around, Wally quickly ducks out of sight. Shadow says to Wally without using his voice, "Go get Ryder". Wally swims off and Shadow can only hope he got the message. Aquina's agent walks up to her and asks "Your highness, we should be underway before the PAW patrol can catch us". Aquina laughs and tells the agent "don't worry, my father will be very happy with me when I bring him four pups" she says while laughing. Back at the lookout, Ryder and the pups are trying to figure out where Aquina has taken the pups. Zuma looks at the clock and says "Ryder, I only have 30 minutes left. What do you want me to do?" Tundra and Princess are trying to think of anything to help when Tundra has an idea. "Ryder, can you run Aquina's video call back, maybe that will give us an idea as to where she is". "Great idea Tundra" Ryder says as he goes to the monitor. He plays back the video call slowly and Princess and Tundra pick up on the porthole. "Ryder, stop there" Tundra yells out. "Now magnify the picture" Princess says. Ryder magnifies the picture and the pups see the porthole. "There" Zuma says. "A porthole. She's in some kind of submarine". Just then Rocky has an idea. "Ryder, it's a long shot, but I think this idea will work". The pups all huddle with Ryder and Marshall looks up and laughs while Rubble sticks his paw over Marshall's head and pushes it back down. "It just might work Rocky" Ryder says. "Tundra and Princess, I need you to stay here" The two dogs look at Ryder like he's lost his mind "Ryder, those are our pups" Princess says. "I know, but what we've got planned could be dangerous, besides, someone's got to look after the youngsters". Tundra and Princess reluctantly agree and Ryder tells the other pups to meet him downstairs. The pups head for the slide while Ryder heads down to the garage. Ryder loads up his ATV with all the SCUBA tanks he can fit. "Rocky, you're not afraid of getting wet" Rubble asks. "For our pups, I'll get wet and then some" Rocky says back. Ryder gives his troops their instructions. "Alright pups, Zuma will head out to Seal Island in his hovercraft. The rest of us will scuba dive from the beach and swim under the sub". "Rocky, i've made your pup pack waterproof so you can use your tools underwater". "Lets do it" Rocky says and the team head for the beach. The hour is almost up and the three pups are seriously worried. "You don't think they'd give up on us" Shadow asks. "Not a chance" Sage barks back. Just then, the sub's sonar picks up a ping "Your highness, hovercraft approaching" Aquina orders the sub to surface as Zuma pulls up on the island. "I see your a pup of your word Zuma" Aquina says. "I've done as you've asked, now release the pups" Zuma orders. "You're in no position to give orders now" Aquina barks back as she orders Zuma to board the sub. The pups see Zuma coming on board and yell "Uncle Zuma, get out, it's a trap" Unknown to her or her agent, Ryder, Rocky and Chase are swimming under the sub. "Alright Rocky, it's all yours" Ryder tells our eco-pup. "RAWRF, Ratchet gun" Rocky says through his regulator. The ratchet gun pops out of the pup pack and Rocky starts loosening the rivets that hold the sub together. After a few minutes, an alarm starts going off. "Your highness, we're taking on water" the agent yells. "WHAT?" Aquina yells back. "Is this some kind of trick Zuma" Aquina demands. While Rocky is loosening as many rivets as he can underwater, Ryder and Chase sneak aboard the sub through the dive well. It's total chaos in the sub as bells and sirens are going off. "Your Highness, we've got to get out of here" the agent is yelling. "Never" Aquina yells back. Just then, the tail of the sub falls off. "Ryder, you guys better hurry" Rocky calls out through his regulator. Just then, the door opens and out run Ryder and Chase. "RAWRF, Net" Chase yells and his net cannon fires the net over Aquina and her agent. Chase then stands guard over them while Ryder gets the pups out of their bubble cell. "Uncle Ryder, I knew you'd save us" Sage says as he gives Ryder a good face wash. The other two pups run up to him and he grabs them. "Chase, Zuma, let's get out of here" Ryder yells. The six of them get out of the sub just as it starts to sink to the bottom of the bay. Back on dry land, everyone sees Rocky surface and swims to dry land. "DAD!" Sage and Aurora yell as they run up to their dad and knock him down. "Pups, you're alright" Rocky says. Shadow sees his dad and the two of them head towards each other. "Shadow, you were so brave" Zuma tells his pup. "And best of all, I didn't get wet" Shadow proudly says. About that time, Wally surfaces and sees the pups are safe. He does a high leap into the water and gets Zuma and Shadow wet. "WALLY" Shadow yells out as the others laugh. Meanwhile, on the bottom of the bay, Aquina and her agent look over what's left of their sub. "Your highness, are you alright" the agent asks. Aquina looks at the agent and sobs "I can never go home again". LADSONE